


Bowie In Kyoto

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Flirting, Japanese boys, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the early 80s and David Bowie is in Japan on a quiet vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowie In Kyoto

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon.
> 
> 'Boys' are young men (18-21), NOT children.

  
  
  
It was a clear spring evening in Kyoto (in the early 80's) and David Bowie had been looking forward to this trip for a long time, he often came to Japan because it was relaxing and he was not so well known here just yet. This gave him plenty of freedom to do whatever he pleased and not be constantly photographed every which way he turned. During the daytime, he was busy seeing temples and art galleries or visiting theaters. He was also interested in seeing restoration work of paintings, there was always so much to see and do. He usually chose the same hotel, it sort of became his home away from home, although he didn't always get the exact same room each time.  
  
  
There was a coffee shop he frequented in particular, as well as a popular disco that he enjoyed going to at night. Some of the locals were familiar with him simply because he was there quite often and they had become friends of his, others knew him because of his records but these were not so common. Once, he even helped some school girls with their English homework after being asked by them in the coffee shop. The girls had no idea who he was, they had heard him talking and figured who better to ask for help than someone who spoke the language they were studying? He was very friendly to them and they found him polite, well spoken and awkwardly amusing as he tried to understand them and vice versa.  
  
  
David was in the hotel and had been since yesterday, he hadn't left yet because he was jet lagged and tired upon arrival. All he wanted to do was sleep, but now he was rested and keen to get out to his favorite venue. He wondered if he'd see anyone he recognized there, as he left the hotel and took the quick walk a few blocks away to the disco.  
  
  
When he got there, he went inside and sat up at the bar to relax and enjoy himself, unwinding with a few drinks. It didn't take him long to get talking with some guys and girls, everyone wanted to touch his blond hair and were amazed with his eyes. He laughed and joked around with them, he knew some Japanese and they knew some English, so while the conversation was often broken, it was amusingly entertaining and everyone was welcome to join in.  
  
  
Some hours passed and David was just about ready to leave, when some boys came over to ask him about his hair and where he was from. David settled back in to answer their questions, their shy, averting gazes were both amusing and endearing to David. They smiled a lot and complimented him often, tentatively touched his hair and remarked that it felt nothing like straw, which is what David told them it probably felt like and they eased up as the laughing started amongst them. David was particularly drawn to one of the boys, who said his name was Kosei and David asked them all if they'd like to come up to his hotel room for a drink.  
  
  
They nervously declined and David smiled at them, encouraging them to come along and after a while, some of them agreed. David put his arm around the ones who had decided to stay behind, kissed their cheeks and made them blush. Then he left the venue with three of the boys in tow, though it was an innocent enough gesture on David's part, Kosei was giving David a different kind of vibe. In the hotel room, David closed the door and the three boys sat down on the sofa.  
  
  
"Scotch?" David offered, "whiskey sour? What's it to be, lads?"  They laughed nervously at his accent and nudged each other, not so brave now that they were alone with him. David smiled amusedly at them.  
  
  
"I don't bite!" he reassured them, pouring some drinks, "come on.. "  
  
  
They stood up and joined him out on the patio, David put some music on and they sat around chatting and drinking for a while. Kosei sat closest to David, keen to be near him but too shy to talk much. David leaned back and threw his arm around Kosei's shoulders, drawing him close and smiling at him.  
  
  
"Do you ever stop talking, Kosei?" David teased him and Kosei blushed as the other two boys laughed loudly.  
  
  
Kosei's cheeks were not only inflamed because he was being gently teased, but also because David turned him on without even meaning to. Kosei's friends went inside to check out the other albums David had brought with him and Kosei felt awkward, as he was now left completely alone with the handsome blond. He glanced at David quickly, noticing his head was back slightly and his eyes were closed, was he sleeping?  
  
  
"David?" Kosei nudged him. David startled and opened his eyes, looking at Kosei curiously for a moment.  
  
  
"Must have dozed off on you," David spoke apologetically.  
  
  
"It is alright," Kosei replied, lowering his gaze shyly as David stretched out.  
  
  
"Where did your friends go?" David wondered.  
  
  
"Oh, they are inside now," Kosei replied softly.  
  
  
"Oh okay," David grinned at him, "they're too good for us, hm?"  Kosei laughed quietly, making David smile some more.  
  
  
"I like hearing your laugh, Kosei," David nudged him, "you should really do it more often."  Kosei nodded shyly, smiling and blushing hotly.  
  
  
"I.. May I touch your hair again?" Kosei asked him, his gaze lifting briefly and then averting once more.  
  
  
"Oh, go ahead then," David sighed dramatically, but he was only teasing.  
  
  
Kosei dared to lift his gaze again, reaching up to run his fingers through David's hair slowly. That was new, usually they just touched it and withdrew in giggles at how it looked and felt. Their eyes met and Kosei's face grew hot again, his hand lingering now on David's cheek gently. David noticed Kosei's body trembling with nerves, but the boy boldly stood his ground and let David know without speaking to him that he was interested and available.  
  
  
"Kosei.. " David spoke his name and Kosei lowered his gaze, slowly withdrawing his hand and blushing profusely.  
  
  
David adored him for his shyness, he found it so amusing. Kosei felt David touch his chin, as David made him turn his face back towards himself.  
  
  
"Can I see your room?" Kosei ventured boldly, swallowing dryly and licking his lips nervously.  
  
  
David lifted a brow, but hesitantly agreed and stood up, taking Kosei by the hand and leading him back inside. His friends glanced up briefly, then returned their attention to the records and argued about which one they would play next. David took Kosei into his bedroom, he left the door open and let go of Kosei's hand to switch on the lamps that sat atop the bedside tables. Kosei turned and shut the door, David looked at him curiously again and Kosei felt very awkward.  
  
  
"Well," said David, "this is my room, that's my suitcase.. Bed's here, window's there.. Uhm, I'm afraid that's it really, that's the grand tour.. "  Kosei smiled, easing up a little.  
  
  
"Your sense of humor is terrible!" Kosei remarked amusedly.  
  
  
"Made you smile though, didn't I?" David said playfully. Kosei blushed and ducked his head, he couldn't argue with that.  
  
  
"You're a beautiful boy, Kosei," David complimented him. Kosei thought his cheeks might catch on fire, he blushed so very hard.  
  
  
"Tha-Thank you," Kosei stammered nervously, "I think you're very handsome, David. Very, how you say, hot?"  David grinned at him bashfully and tilted his head, affection in his unusual eyes.  
  
  
"Do you want to touch me, Kosei?" David ventured.  
  
  
Kosei hesitated and David walked over to the bed, not pressuring the boy to answer right away. Kosei watched as David reclined into the pillows, making himself comfortable and patting the space on the bed next to him.  
  
  
"C'mere," David spoke slowly, the alcohol beginning to take a slight effect on his speech, "come sit beside me."  
  
  
Kosei slowly climbed onto the bed and reclined with David, shyly resting his head upon the blond man's shoulder. David turned his head and Kosei slowly turned his, looking into David's eyes and feeling his heart pounding into his throat.  
  
  
"Is this your first time, Kosei?" David asked him.  
  
  
Kosei nodded slowly, hoping it wouldn't put David off. David reached out and they held hands for a while, Kosei felt more at ease as David's thumb rubbed over the back of his hand. He got a tingly feeling down in his abdomen, shifting awkwardly as he suddenly became very erect.

  
  
"Hmm," David noticed Kosei's erection, "is that for me?"  Kosei nodded shyly, smiling nervously as David half turned towards him and slid his hand along Kosei's thigh, up towards his straining cock.  
  
  
"Oh!" Kosei gasped as David's fingers reached his zipper, stroking along it up and down.  
  
  
David leaned in closer, a wicked smile upon his lips as he slowly unbuttoned Kosei's pants and took the zipper down. Kosei's face blushed hotly, his breath and pulse quickening.  
  
  
"Take them off, Kosei," David whispered into his ear.  
  
  
Kosei felt dizzy as he obediently took off his pants, David laughed quietly and offered him a glass of water. Kosei was thankful for the break in intensity, if he blushed any harder he thought he might faint. As Kosei drank the water, David slowly stripped off and then reclined into the pillows, waiting and stroking his cock absently. Kosei set down the glass and took off his shirt, David's gaze darkened in appreciation as he admired Kosei's naked body.  
  
  
"Don't keep me waiting, Kosei," David purred.  
  
  
Kosei got back onto the bed and David pulled him up into his lap, so that Kosei faced away from him. Kosei's body was rigid and tense, that just wouldn't do at all, he'd only end up hurting the anxious boy.  
  
  
"It's very important that you relax," David said softly into his ear, "do you want me to fuck you, Kosei?"  Kosei blushed and nodded slowly, his eyes averting to one side as David's hand reached around to feather his fingertips along Kosei's cock.  
  
  
"What of your friends, hm?" David spoke quietly.  
  
  
"They like you very much," Kosei responded softly, "Masaru said he wanted to suck your dick.. "  David smiled wolfishly and played his fingertips along Kosei's abdomen, making him tingle and shiver with pleasure.  
  
  
"Shall we invite them to join us?" David asked gently, thinking that perhaps Kosei would relax if there were other boys in the room with him.  
  
  
As if on cue, or perhaps they had been listening at the door, Kosei's two friends bashfully entered the room and David was amused to discover they were both already naked and their cocks standing to attention with anticipation. Kosei felt a little less shy now, as the other boys had their heads lowered and their eyes averted, but they were smiling and blushing. They nudged each other and David invited them onto the bed, so they sat on either side of him and started to kiss his cheeks softly.  
  
  
David closed his eyes and Kosei moved off his lap, joining his friends to kiss David's face softly and arouse him. Masaru lowered himself and stared at David's cock, hesitating to touch it.  
  
  
"Is it real, Masaru?" asked Satoshi, the third boy. David smiled amusedly at the question, it was spoken in Japanese but he understood it well enough.  
  
  
"Uh-Huh and it is so big!" Masaru replied, also in Japanese.  
  
  
"Don't be rude," Kosei scolded them in Japanese, "speak in English or you might make him uncomfortable!" David got some of what was being said, but not all of it.  
  
  
"Is everything alright, boys?" David asked them.  
  
  
"Yes David," Kosei answered him quietly, blushing again.  
  
  
Masaru started petting David's cock, he moaned softly and Kosei leaned in to kiss him hesitantly while Satoshi watched them and played with David's hair. David's lips parted and Kosei's tongue ventured inside his mouth, the kiss intensifying as Masaru began licking and sucking at David's erect member. A deep groan escaped David's throat, Satoshi nuzzled at his neck and became more aroused, wanting attention for himself, too.

 

David ran his fingers through Masaru's hair, pushing down onto his head and thrusting into his mouth. His free hand slipped down over Satoshi's ass and his fingers probed at the tight entrance between his cheeks. Satoshi moaned and leaned down to lick and suck at David's chest and nipples, lifting his ass a little higher for David to touch him more easily. Kosei felt a little bolder now and withdrew from the heated kiss, pressing his forehead to David's and looking into his strange eyes.  
  
  
"I want you for last, Kosei," David breathed softly, his lust filled gaze drawing the boy in for another hot kiss.  
  
  
David moaned and arched his back, as Masaru grasped the base of his cock and pumped it while still sucking it deep down into his mouth. David broke the kiss and encouraged Masaru to stop, Kosei sat back and reclined into the pillows to watch and David got onto his knees, slipping some lubricant over his throbbing cock.  
  
  
"Come here," David told Masaru, "don't be shy.. " Masaru inched closer and leaned in to kiss him, David fondled the boy's ass and smiled against his lips.  
  
  
"You've done this before.. " David murmured.  
  
  
Masaru blushed hotly and David encouraged him to lay down on his stomach, then he lifted Masaru's hips and started tongue fucking his ass. Masaru groaned and gently thrust backwards into David's mouth, clutching at the sheets and spurting pre cum from his cock.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ you like that, do you?" David moaned, delving his tongue in again and enjoying the loud groans he was eliciting from Masaru, "does my tongue feel good in your arse, Masaru?" Masaru moaned loudly.  
  
  
_"Uhh, yess!"_ Masaru cried out, "yes!"  David uttered a growl and positioned himself over Masaru, who lowered his head and started deep breathing.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ good boy.. " David rubbed his ass firmly with his hands, "are you watching Kosei?"   
  
  
"Yes, David," Kosei replied, blushing hotly, "I-I am watching." David looked around at him.  
  
  
"Pass me that bottle, would you darling?" David spoke gently.  
  
  
Kosei looked at the bedside table, picking up the water based lubricant and handing it to David, their fingers touched and Kosei averted his gaze shyly, smiling bashfully. David grinned wickedly at him and used some more lubricant on himself generously, slicking some between Marasu's ass cheeks just to be sure of having plenty enough. He was quite sizeable and their asses were on the smaller side, so he kept the bottle close at hand in case he required even more. Marasu relaxed and breathed as David carefully fingered his ass for a while, groaning at the sensation and gently bucking his hips.  
  
  
When David sensed he was ready, he withdrew his fingers and lay down on his back. Marasu squatted over him and lowered himself down slowly, he had almost all of the control in this position and David didn't need to worry about hurting him.  
  
  
_"Aahh.. Uhhh.. "_ David moaned as Marasu pushed himself down harder, impaling himself onto David's rigid cock.  
  
  
Satoshi crawled a little closer to get a better view of them, stroking himself lightly as he got more excited. Marasu made himself comfortable and began to move his body up and down, David arched his back and groaned long and low, spurring Satoshi to lean down and kiss his parted lips.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ David hummed into Satoshi's kiss, grasping his hair tightly and breathing heavily. Satoshi drew back and looked at David's eyes, they rolled and he arched his back again in pleasure as Marasu continued fucking his cock.  
  
  
"Please David," Satoshi breathed, "I.. C-Could I sit on your face?"  
  
  
_"Hmm.. "_ David opened his eyes and smiled faintly, "fuck yeah, you can sit that hot, little arse on my face for hours.. "   
  
  
Satoshi blushed profusely and straddled David's chest, inadvertently giving Marasu something to hold onto and keep himself steady. Marasu and Satoshi were now facing each other and started making out noisily, humming and licking one another's mouths. David grasped Satoshi's upper thighs and delved his tongue into Satoshi's ass, causing him to mewl and blush hotly as pre cum glistened and spurted from his cock. Panting heavily, Satoshi began to masturbate while David tongued his tight hole, gasping when two fingers prodded their way inside.  
  
  
Marasu was getting so aroused watching them, still fucking David's cock with his ass, he also began to masturbate. Kosei stared intently at them, his gaze unable to avert and his face growing hotter and hotter. He had to fan himself with one of David's books that he found on the bedside table, he felt so incredibly turned on. Marasu and Satoshi exchanged glances and then started to masturbate one another's cock, kissing heatedly and crying out into each other's mouths. Marasu rammed himself down hard, David thrust upwards at the same time and hit his prostate and sent him into throes of ecstasy. Twice more just the same way and Marasu threw back his head, yowling David's name over and over as he came hard.  
  
  
"Oh no!" Satoshi whimpered, "I-I'm cumming, too! _Aah!_ "   
  
  
His body jolted into release, David's tongue sweeping his ass and delving into it to maximize his climax. Satoshi gasped and moaned, his body shaking and his cum exploding all over Marasu. Satoshi himself was covered with Marasu's cum, while David was subjected to being covered with cum from both of the boys. David slowly sat up as they shifted away from him, he hadn't orgasmed yet but with good enough reason. He wanted Kosei, but he wanted him alone.  
  
  
"You boys had best go and shower," David smiled darkly at them, "take your time.. " Marasu and Satoshi nodded shyly and quickly left to find his bathroom. David then looked over at Kosei.  
  
  
"Come here you pretty, little thing," David beckoned him over. Kosei's cheeks flushed hard and he crawled over to David, who gestured to himself.  
  
  
"Clean me up, darling," David instructed him.  
  
  
Kosei leaned down and eagerly licked David's stomach and chest, tasting the salty perspiration and the slick cum on his heated body. David moaned softly, arousing Kosei and making pre cum already glisten from the tip of his hard cock.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ good boy.. " David praised him, "that's enough.. " Kosei drew back.  
  
  
"Are you sure?" David asked, giving Kosei the option to back out if he wished.  
  
  
"I.. I'm sure, yes," Kosei stammered nervously, his gaze lowering shyly.

 

David touched Kosei's inflamed cheek, drawing him in close and making out with him passionately. His free hand groped for the bottle of lubricant, he was definitely going to need it. Kosei was relaxed and comfortable with David by now, he was still nervous about getting his ass fucked for the first time but having seen it done just now, he was confident he could handle it.  Pushing Kosei down onto his back, David leaned over him and continued kissing him for a moment longer, then he encouraged Kosei to part his thighs.  
  
  
Kosei did as he was told and David started using the lubricant generously on them both, it felt strange to Kosei but he wasn't going to say so. David slicked the lubricant between Kosei's ass cheeks and over his tight hole, probing experimentally with his fingertips. Pressing a little harder, David barely managed to get one fingertip inside.  
  
  
_"Oh,_ you're so fucking _tight,_ Kosei.. " David remarked, "breathe deeply for me.. that's the way.. _yesss_.. "  
  
  
Kosei took some deep, relaxing breaths and moaned as David's finger easily slid right in. David played with Kosei's ass for a long time, kissing his lips and fondling and finger fucking his tight hole until he could fit four of them inside. Kosei was moaning softly and gently moving his hips in time with David's fingers, a pleading whimper escaping him as David withdrew the slick digits.  
  
  
"Flip over and let me see you," David instructed him.  
  
  
Kosei rolled over onto his stomach and felt the heat blush into his face once more as he raised his rear end up for David to see. An involuntary moan escaped David's lips as he admired Kosei's ass.  
  
  
"Beautiful," he breathed, taking up his position behind Kosei and parting his ass cheeks with his hands, nudging his cock close to the hole.  
  
  
"Up onto all fours now.. " David coaxed him, "remember to breathe and for God's sake, speak up if something's wrong, yeah?"  
  
  
"Yes David," Kosei mumbled bashfully, getting up onto all fours and breathing deeply, the way he'd seen Marasu doing earlier.  
  
  
David took his time nudging his cock into Kosei's entrance, it wasn't easy and he had to use more lubricant just to make sure he wasn't forcing it too much.  
  
  
"David, you're so _big!_ " Kosei lowered his head and groaned loudly, "oh _God!_ " David hissed in through clenched teeth and pushed himself deeper into Kosei, holding his hips firmly and listening for any signs of distress from the boy.  
  
  
"How does it _feel_ , hm?" David breathed.  
  
  
_"Oohh,_ your cock feels _so good!_ " Kosei moaned.  
  
  
"Oh yeah? Does my cock feel _good_ in your arse, baby?" David groaned and thrust once, "do you like my cock in that arse?"  
  
  
_"Oohh,_ yes David!" Kosei threw back his head, _"huhh.. uhh!"_ Slowly, David began to thrust carefully in and out of Kosei, who moaned and rolled his eyes closed. Kosei gripped and clawed at the sheets, gritting his teeth and breathing audibly.  
  
  
_"Ohh, oh yes!_ Fuck me harder!" Kosei threw back his head again, "it feels so fucking _good! Oh God!_ "  David groaned and thrust into him harder, speeding up a little.  
  
  
"You like that, hm?" David growled softly, "you want me to fuck you _harder?_ "  Kosei moaned weakly and lowered his head, his body now moving back and forth with the force of David's movements.  
  
  
"David.. It's _so good,_ David!" Kosei moaned loudly, almost breathless now.  
  
  
_"Mmm_ , is it so good, Kosei?" David responded breathily, "you love it, don't you? Such a tight, little thing, aren't you?"  
  
  
Kosei moaned again, nodding hurriedly and desperate to cum now. David licked his lips, reached around and began pumping Kosei's cock. Kosei moaned and thrust himself hard back towards David, crying out as David's cock hit him just right. Somewhere deep inside of him, he realized, was a magic spot and he wanted David to hit it again, so he rammed himself back; harder this time. David grunted and Kosei yelped with pleasure pain, his prostate taking another slam and erupting his body into a bout of uncontrollable trembling.  
  
  
"David I.. I think I.. _Ohh_.. " Kosei clawed at the sheet and curled his toes, "I'm _cumming_ , David! _Huhhn!_ "  
  
  
_"Uh! Fuck!"_ David gasped as Kosei suddenly came hard, his body quaking and his howls of release loud as his senses became overwhelmed.  
  
  
_"Huhh, damn!"_ David groaned, his own climax building up quickly as he thrust faster, _"aahh.. uh.. UHH!"_  
  
  
Kosei cried out again as David orgasmed, panting heavily as the strange sensation made him shake with pleasure all over. The stillness of the room allowed them to hear each other's heavy breathing, their hearts now pounding in their chests as they tried to calm themselves. David carefully withdrew from Kosei, sitting back to wipe the perspiration from his brow. Kosei watched him breathlessly, as David reclined back into the pillows and reached out one arm towards him.  
  
  
"Come here," David cooed, "cuddle with me."  Kosei crawled over and snuggled up into David's hot embrace, their chests heaving and their hearts pounding in time with one another.  
  
  
"How do you feel, Kosei?" David enquired. Kosei blushed, humbled that David cared enough to ask about his welfare, even after he was finished with him now.  
  
  
"I feel alright," Kosei responded happily, his gaze lowering shyly, "I feel so _good_ , David."

  
_"Mmm.. "_ David hummed and leaned down to kiss him deeply, "you certainly do.. "

 

 

  
  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
